walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jimmie (Fear)
Jimmie is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a resident and a militia member of the Broke Jaw Ranch community. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Jimmie's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "TEOTWAWKI" Jimmie is at Charlene's memorial service with the other residents listening to Pat talk about her daughter. The next morning, he is having breakfast with friends as Jeremiah informs the crowd about the missing search party. When Jeremiah asks for volunteers to find the search party, Jimmie is among those to raise their hand. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Jimmie is among the search party to search for the downed helicopter and Phil McCarthy and his soldiers at the outpost. While on the road, they make a stop and put down the infected inmates and guards from a crashed prison bus so they don't ever stumble upon the ranch. Upon reaching the valley, they find the helicopter missing from the crash site and find the outpost eerily quiet. They quickly discover a pile of seven burned bodies, Phil's men, and Phil himself sitting on a chair reciting a poem as a crow picks at his exposed skull. After being surrounded by Qaletaqa Walker and his men, Jimmie is forced to give up his weapons, water, and shoes. They are sent back to the ranch with orders to flee. During the painful trek back to the ranch, he is among his fellow comrades who agree that they should camp out for the night instead of keep walking. "Red Dirt" Jimmie and his fellow militiamen along with Madison arrive at the ranch dehydrated and with bloody feet. As they are aided by the ranch residents, Jimmies watches on as Mike breaks down and starts telling the crowd what Walker demanded. Later, Jimmie is on gate duty when the Trimbols attempt to leave. Troy orders Jimmie to shut the gate but states that Jeremiah is allowing people to leave at their own will and proceeds to watch Troy get into a brawl with Jake. That night, he is among the militiamen in the armory and listens to Troy's pep talk about defending the ranch. The next morning, he witnesses Madison, Nick, and Jeremiah returning with the dead Trimbol family and listens as Madison informs the crowd what happened. "The Unveiling" Jimmie is part of the mission to rescue Alicia from the Black Hat Reservation. After a gunfight breaks out, he is able to escape with Alicia and the rest of the militia without being harmed. The next night, Jimmie is hanging out with the other militiamen at the mess tent and enjoying coffee. Later, he is on guard duty watching the perimeter of the ranch. As members of the militia start dying and turning, Cooper radios for Jimmie to return to the camp, unaware that Jimmie had already died and reanimated. As the outbreak ravages the camp, Jimmie attacks Cooper only to be put down by Nick. Death ;Killed By *Qaletaqa Walker (Caused) *Ofelia Salazar (Alive) Jimmie is one of the many Jaw Ranch residents to be infected with anthrax by Ofelia, on Qaletaqa's orders. *Nicholas Clark (Zombified) Later, a zombified Jimmie pins Cooper down and is about to bite him but is stabbed in the head and into the mouth by Nick. Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"TEOTWAWKI" (No Lines) *"Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" *"Red Dirt" *"The Unveiling" Trivia *Jimmie is the second character to be seen as a zombie before the character's actual death in the show. **The first is Martha Brown, her being seen already a zombie in the preview of "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame". **The third is Stevie, her being seen as a zombie in the preview of "MM 54". Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Undeads Category:Deceased Category:Broke Jaw Ranch Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Notable Walkers